The best things in life are seldom planned
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Roz realizes how blessed she is for having the love of her child in her life. She decides to pass that love on to her friends, by spilling to Daphne a little secret of Niles...for Andrea, Kristen and Jessie. For being you.


Roz, emotionally exhausted, knocked on Frasier's door. Daphne answered, and before Daphne could greet her, Roz clung to her and started crying. Not just crying. Sobbing.

Daphne had a silk shirt of Frasier's on her shoulder that she'd been in the middle of getting ready to press, and he would die if he knew it was now being used as a "receiving blanket" of sorts. But what he wouldn't know- and Daphne would darn well make sure he wouldn't...wouldn't hurt him. Her friend needed her, that was all that mattered.

"Roz...my goodness..are you all right? Alice..." Daphne gasped. "She's...where is she?"

"She's fine," Roz sighed as she grabbed Frasier's shirt and wiped her nose with it. "She's with my mom for the weekend."

"That's right, "Daphne smiled. "I seem to remember you being excited about going on your first date since having the baby...how did it go.."

"It didn't," Roz frowned. "I didn't go."

"Let me pour you a drink. Dr. Crane keeps enough of that precious sherry of his around...he'll never know we got into it. Sit, Roz. I''ll take care of you. Just tell Daphne all about it," she smiled as she went to fetch some glasses.

The first glass they each drank went by a lot smoother, and a lot more quickly than either of them realized. By the time this evening was through the bottle would be polished off, and Frasier most certainly would notice.

"Why wouldn't you go on that date? You've put it off for so long...the pregnancy, and little Alice. She's fine, she's almost six months old now. I think you've earned the right to go on a date now and then," Daphne smiled.

"I know. I know that," Roz sniffed. "So here I am, getting ready..it was actually a hotshot lawyer friend of Donny's...but I just couldn't go. What is wrong with me? I'm around Alice, and when I'm not, I'm around Frasier at work all day. Come on now...tell me there's not something wrong with me!"

Daphne took another sip, topped off Roz's glass and just smiled. "You're a mum now, that's all."

"What? I know I'm a mom. How do you think I got to be a mom? I had sex...which, my god, if she's six months, and nine months of a pregnancy...oh dear Lord I'm going to dry up and die without ever having sex again!"

While Roz cried, bordering on hysteria now, Daphne just pulled her friend close to her, patted her back, and smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you, Roz. Nothing in the world at all. You're a mother. Your first love will always be Alice. There will be men...both Dr. Cranes used to talk all the time about all the men..."

Roz sat up and half scowled. "Thanks. I feel better about myself."

"No. There's nothing wrong with that. You had a life, you had dates and companionship. But now...you have something much, much more than that. You have a daughter."

Neither of them could hold back their tears, and finally Roz just grabbed the bottle and drank directly from it. "Oh my god. I have a daughter. Not just a baby...I mean, a baby...seems kind of impersonal, I don't know if that makes sense. But Alice...she's not just a baby. She's a little girl. She's my little girl. And she's always going to be part of me...dear Lord, have I gone soft or what?" she tried to laugh through the tears.

"You haven't gotten soft. You've found love, the most important kind of love in the world."

Roz stared at Daphne for a few minutes. "Oh my god. Oh my god. It just hit me. My daughter...she's going to love me forever. I'm going to love her forever...I think I canceled the date...I thought there was something wrong with me. I think it's because there's nothing out there in the world that even compares to how much I love that little girl."

"I'm so proud of you. You've certainly come a long way," Daphne smiled as she refilled her glass from a fresh bottle of sherry...again, it was Frasier's.

"You know, Daphne...where I'm at in my life...the thought of being alone on a Saturday night even a year ago would have killed me. But now...I'm never alone, even when Alice is with my mother. Alice is always with me. God, do I sound like a complete shmaltz or what?" she laughed.

"You sound like a mother who knows what it's like to love."

"I owe so much to you, to you, and to Frasier and Niles and Martin, even."

"How's that?"

Roz stopped to gather her thoughts. "Okay. I have to confess. I didn't like Frasier at all when I met him. I found him pompous, arrogant, totally full of hot air..."

"And when did that change?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, that hasn't." Roz blurted out, and they both giggled. "But he's become more than that radio host persona. We didn't really understand each other at first...but all I know, is when I found out I was pregnant...he was there for me. He really was there for me."

"He can be a very loyal friend."

"I remember I'd just found out I was pregnant...I was in shock, and trying to figure out what the right thing to do was. Stuff happened and...well, anyways, I'd had a very trying day, and Frasier was there to check on me. I went to get some milk from my fridge...and I didn't have any! I freaked out...how could I be a mother if I didn't have enough common sense to keep staples on hand? But Daphne...Frasier was there for me. He believed in me when I didn't...and he didn't stop...he kept believing in me and made sure I could believe in myself too..."

"Maybe," Daphne brightened up. "Do you think it's possible that you and Frasier..."

"God no!" Roz spit out. Again, they chuckled. "I don't know. But Niles...well, I did not like him at all when I met him. He was arrogant and snobby and acted like he was better than anyone else..."

Daphne looked at her. "Really? He's never treated me like that."

"He never would treat you that way," Roz sighed. "But whatever...you and Niles and Frasier and Martin...you all stepped up to the plate. You didn't make your little comments about being an unwed mother like my own mom did...you all were there for me. I haven't really thanked you for that. I was scared, terrified, really...and you all supported me every inch of the way. I wish I could find a way to repay you..." then Roz stopped and really started thinking. "Daphne, I know how to repay you."

"You don't have to...I didn't do anything out of the ordinary."

Roz took her hand. "It's no wonder Niles...Daphne," she took a deep breath. "I know you're dating Donny and all...but what if I had a gift for you, a gift that will change your whole life and your future."

"You've won a lottery ticket?"

"In a way...you have." Roz looked up, took a breath and gathered the bit of liquid courge she'd found. "Niles loves you, Daphne."

"That's sweet. He is a dear man, always looking after me. I don't know what he sees in that Mel, but if he's..."

"Daphne. Niles is in love with you. Madly, deeply truly in love with you."

Flustered, Daphne stood up and walked away. "You shouldn't say things like that..."

"Why not? Everyone in the world knows it but you. Everyone in Niles' world certainly knows it. If Mel is a bitch to you...and she is, trust me, I can spot that one a mile away...it's because she even knows Niles is in love with you."

"What? This doesn't make any sense..."

Suddenly they were both stunned into silence. Out of the hallway the sound of a door opening could be heard, and Niles and Martin both entered the living area.

"Oh, Dr. Crane! I forgot you were here!" a very flustered Daphne started to panic.

Niles took a deep breath. "I'm here. I'm glad I'm here. I'm glad Roz told you these things. I didn't hear all of your conversation...but she's right. I..." he looked at Martin, who smiled, nodded, and patted his son on the back.

Niles approached Daphne. "I love you. I've been in love with you since the minute I laid eyes upon you."

"He's not even lying," Martin chimed in. "All we here when you're not around is Daphne this, Daphne that. He comes around more often than Frasier, who actually lives here. He never came around to see me before you moved in."

Daphne just stared at Niles in disbelief.

Martin turned to Roz. "And my boys wonder why I love Eddie so much!"

"Dad!" Niles started to explain.

"No, son." Martin looked him in the eye. "This is your moment. This is your time to shine, to go after your dreams, what the hell do I know about mushy stuff. Niles...you're my son. I'm proud of you. You can do this. You deserve to do this."

A very humbled Niles, nearly in tears himself, nodded, then turned to face Daphne. "All my life I've been hiding...so scared to be myself. No one liked the skinny nerdy boy who only ate lunch with his brother. I never lucked out with the girls in school. Not even in college. I worked hard, did what I was supposed to do...tried to be a good person, but all people could see in me was just some skinny boy who went to the prom with his brother."

"What?!" Martin, Daphne and Roz all shouted in unison.

"Never mind that. What I'm trying to say...not very well...but Daphne...I've gotten so accustomed to not getting what I want. It's kind of familiar, and at least there's safety in familiarity. But what scares me even more than not getting what I want...is getting what I want. Does that make any sense?"

He looked around, and no one spoke. Finally Daphne took his hand. "I don't understand, Dr. Crane...you're sweet to be saying this but..."

"No, Daphne. I've started now. Dad didn't raise us Crane boys to be quitters."

"I sure didn't raise them to be quilters, either, but ask Niles how he spent his summer when he was going to 7th grade..." Martin grumbled.

"Dad!" Then Niles returned his attention to Daphne. "I know this is a lot for you to process...but the thought of loving you, even from afar, has kept me going through some dark, dark days. But the thought of ever losing you, even as a friend...that terrifies me. I couldn't get out of bed, I couldn't...I don't want to lose you, Daphne. You mean so much more to me than you could ever know."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "I think I'm beginning to, now, aren't I?'

"So do you love him?" Martin blurted out. Roz looked at him. "Come on, Roz. Don't tell me you're not dying to know just as much as I am!"

Daphne looked at Niles. "I don't...I don't know what to say. I know that any woman you love would be the luckiest woman in the world..."

"Uh-oh,' Martin grumbled. "sounds like rejection city to me."

"no, now wait!" Daphne protested. "To be fair, I've had more than a bit to drink tonight. I want to think on this with a clear head. But Dr. Crane..." she kissed Niles on the cheek. "I know even drunk I would know when I've hit the lottery."

"What?" Niles looked around.

Roz stood up and touched Niles on the cheek. "Don't you dare wipe off my germs, you freak..."

"I wouldn't do that!" He protested, all the while putting his handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Daphne...would you like it if Niles asked you on a date?" Roz asked.

Daphne tearfully nodded.

"Then do it, you big sissy!"

Niles looked at Martin, who just kind of nodded in agreement. "Do it, Niles. Ask her. Just ask. You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Daphne.." Niles, petrified, stood, his hands shaking. "Would you...would you be willing to go on a date with me? I can buy..."

"you don't have to buy me anything. You're enough. You're more than enough." Daphne, feeling quite sentimental, suddenly embraced Niles.

Martin was so pleased for his son. They were all in tears, all taking in what had just occurred.

"Good heavens!" bellowed Frasier as he walked into the room. "What, might I ask, is going on here? Has there been a death in the family? Is everyone..."

"Everyone's all right, Frasier," Martin explained. "Niles just asked Daphne out. She said yes."

Frasier grinned and hugged his brother. "Way to go, Niles. I'm so proud of you. This is nice, a momentous occasion for us all. Still, the tears are a bit much, don't you think? I mean some things are meant to be savored, not cried over..." then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the empty bottles of his sherry scattered across the living room.

"My sherry!" he started to cry out. "My sherry...this cost so much and was so..."

"It's okay, Frasier," Roz chimed in. "Here," she grabbed the shirt she'd been wiping her nose on earlier and tossed it to Frasier. "Have a good cry with this."

"I don't..." Frasier looked at a third bottle of sherry he hadn't seen. Then he grabbed the shirt and began sobbing.

"Dr. Crane, I wouldn't use..." Daphne started.

"Daphne, that's all right," Roz protested. "Let's leave Frasier alone. I'll go make us some coffee and some toast and eggs. Niles, Frasier, want to join us?"

"Sure. What's he so upset about anyways..." Martin whispered to Roz as they made their way into the kitchen.

"So we drank his sherry. If you think he's mad about that, wait until he finds out I was wiping my nose with that shirt he was crying on!"

Martin laughed out a great big "Ha!"

Niles wound up doing the cooking, and they all enjoyed a nice breakfast.

This was not only not the life Roz had envisioned for herself, the evening she'd been planning on, or the conversation Niles had been ready to have with Daphne quite yet.

But sometimes in life, the best things that can happen to a person are the things that we never plan for ourselves...friendships, family, and love.

The end


End file.
